Déjame ser !
by Priss
Summary: SORATO. Oneshot. La famosa frase. Matt desea que sus amigos lo acepten tal como es. ¿Quién será capaz de hacerlo?.


**_¡DÉJAME SER!..._**

By: **_Priss_**

******************************************************************************************************

A veces todo lo que hacemos le molesta o es desaprobado por la gran mayoría de las personas. Es que acaso no hay alguien que acepte esos errores en nuestra persona?.

******************************************************************************************************

Y aquí estoy, el chico más codiciado de Odaiba, al menos por el momento.

Mi padre esta diciéndome algo pero si eh de ser sincero no le escucho una sola palabra, la verdad es que lo ignoro por completo. Sé de sobra lo que dice: Que no puedo usar todo mi tiempo en la música, que debo dedicarle más tiempo y atención a la escuela, o que en vez de pasarme toda la tarde acostado debería hacer cosas productivas, no sé que.... ah!! solo hace que me canse de esta situación.

_~ Me estas escuchando Yamato?._

_~ No_

_~ Qué dijiste?._

_~ Lo que oíste..._

_~ Eres un rebelde, irresponsable._

_~ Déjame ser, no?._

Tomo mi chaqueta y salgo azotando la puerta del departamento. Vaya, ahora que lo pienso nunca antes había reaccionado de esa manera, es la primera vez que le grito a mi padre... creo que fue mi limite.

Como sea, lo hecho, hecho esta. Saco mi celular y le hablo a Yagami, seguro una parranda con mi mejor amigo me subirá el animo; invitaría a Joe pero seguro me dirá: "no gracias estoy estudiando...".

_~ Si, Yagami?... ¿Quieres darle vuelo a la hilacha esta noche?.... muy bien, paso por ti._

Termino la llamada y me dirijo donde Taichi. Al llegar, el ya esta fuera del edificio esperando por mi. Le indico que se suba a la moto para irnos al antro más cercano, o mejor al más concurrido... quizás me ligue a una chava.

Un momento, mencione una motocicleta, no?. Ahora que lo pienso mi padre tiene razón.: soy un irresponsable.

Todo comenzó hace unos meses, sin razón alguna empecé a comprar cosas que no son de mi verdadero estilo, como la moto y el celular, sin mencionar que por lo regular visto solo de negro. Además, estoy frecuentando lugares a los que ni loco, ni por que me pagaran, hubiera entrado.

Al fin, el antro. Unos buenos tragos me harían bien.

Taichi intenta entrar pero como aun somos menores de edad, no nos lo permiten. Que exageración si solo nos faltan un par de años para serlo. No importa, con solo mostrar unos billetes a los guardias, estos se quitan y por fin ingresamos.

Hay algo de música, aunque muy pocos chicos bailando.... como sea, yo vine por las bebidas.

***********************************

Después de perder la cuenta de las copas y no poder decir correctamente el nombre de las bebidas, Yagami me pregunta algo que no entendí muy bien. Ja, es gracioso, el ni siquiera se ha terminado la primera copa que le sirvieron.

Me mira con seriedad, y me dice nuevamente...

_~ Oye Yama, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?, no crees que ya fue mucho licor por esta noche?._

No le hago caso, quiero ignorarlo al igual que a mi padre, pero sigue insistiendo haciendo las mimas preguntas sin sentido una y otra vez, hasta que me canso del mismo cuento.

_~ Maldita sea, quieres dejar de molestarme?. Quiero pasar un buen rato y tu, mi mejor amigo, solo me estas fastidiando._

_~ No eres el mismo de siempre Ishida... estas mal._

_~ No, el que esta mal eres tu, ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?._

_~ Porque me preocupa tu actitud._

_~ Mi actitud no tiene nada de malo; deja que haga lo que deseo hacer. Y ya me voy antes de que saques a relucir mis _

_   defectos._

Me alejo de aquel lugar, Taichi me llama diciéndome no sé que cosas; no le hago caso, ni siquiera escucho bien.

Estoy algo mareado creo que si se me pasaron las copas, con trabajo logro mantenerme de pie. Creo que intentar conducir la moto seria el peor de mis errores, la peor de mis estupideces.

_~ Maldito dolor de cabeza._

Digo mientras inútilmente pongo mi mano sobre esta, como si eso me fuera a aliviar el dolor.

Bueno ya, lo único que quiero ahora es descansar, pero si no quiero descansar eternamente mejor me voy caminando. Ja, seré irresponsable, inmaduro y rebelde pero no tan estúpido.

**********************************

No tiene ni 20 minutos que empecé a caminar y ya me caí al rededor de 7 veces. La jaqueca que me produce el estrés en combinación con el alcohol es insoportable, y solo me queda recargarme sobre la pared.

No hay nadie en la calle, ¿Qué hora será?.

Camino durante 15 minutos más y me detengo por el cansancio, no solo corporal sino también de la visión... muero de sueño. Mis ojos se cierran sin poder soportar más el cansancio, pero....

_~ Yamato..._

_~ Sora?. Qué haces aquí y a estas horas?._

Me sorprende encontrar a la chica pelirroja en la calle y por la madrugada. Ella me mira confundida, de seguro me regañará como todos lo hacen; maldición, me canso de escuchar tonterías, no entienden que esta es mi forma de ser y así soy feliz.

_~ Estas bien?._

_~ Claro, por qué no habría de estarlo?._

_~ Ja, porque estas borracho._

_~ ¿Te afecta en algo?._

_~ Realmente no. sólo me preguntaba... ¿desde cuando te volviste un alcohólico?._

_~ Eso no te importa, déjame ser._

_~ No, si yo si te dejo._

Me respondió después de gritarle. Estoy arto de que todos cuestionen lo que hago y encuentren un sin fin de defectos en mi persona. Es que acaso no tienen algo mejor que hacer que estar meciéndose en mi vida.

_~ Vamos..._

_~ A dónde?._

Le pregunto; a donde piensa llevarme y sin quien le ayude a ella a cargarme, por que realmente no podré mantenerme en pie por más tiempo.

Sora me mira con cara de enfado, su rostro parece el de mi madre cuando me ve así. Maldición que deje de mirarme así, siento como si estuviese pensando _"estúpido que no entiendes"._

~_ Definitivamente el licor te hizo efecto. Aun no sabes donde estas?._

Dice mientras señala una casa, creo que la he visto antes pero no recuerdo bien. Después de unos segundos, o minutos no sabría decirlo, por fin me cayó el veinte.... estaba frente a la casa de Sora, con razón la encontré.

Después de esto ella me alo hasta el interior del inmueble, o mejor dicho me arrastro. Me tumbe en el sofá mientras veía como ella iba a la cocina y, según el ruido, hacia quien sabe que cosas.... cielos espero no trate de darme una lección.

Pasados unos minutos, regreso a mi lado ofreciéndome un vaso con quien sabe que cosa dentro; la mire con cara de _"ni loco me tomo esto; moriría envenenado"._

Sora solo me miro divertida con mis gestos; me empino el vaso y no me quedo más que beber esa sustancia asquerosa... dios hasta me hizo sudar.

_~ Y esto me servirá para..._

_~ Para que desaparezcan las nauseas de tu borrachera._

_~ Bromeas verdad?, esto más bien me provocará más vomito._

Luego me ayudó a llegar a su habitación donde me recostó para poder descansar. Pude notar una mirada de dulzura y preocupación, sentimientos característicos de ella.

No hubo muchas palabras, era algo incomodo; Sora rompió el hielo hablándome sobre cosas triviales; lo único que recuerdo haber escuchado bien era que su madre no se encontraba con ella por que estaba en Kyoto con su padre.

Me cobijo y regalo una sonrisa mientras cerraba sus hermosos ojos. Iba a salir de la habitación cuando mi mano aprisiono la suya impidiendo que se fuera.

_~ Dime; crees que todo lo que estoy haciendo es incorrecto?._

_~ A que te refieres?._

_~ A mi actitud de los últimos meses y todo eso._

_~ Yo no soy quien para decirte si lo que haces esta bien o no._

_~ Pero es que..._

_~ Ssshhuuu....solo descansa, si?._

Me impidió continuar, colocando su dedo índice sobre mis labios y acariciando mi cabello; me sonrió y se fue... ya no supe más pues caí rendido al sueño, durmiendo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

*********************************

Varios ruidos me despertaron; a lo lejos puedo oír el televisor y también puedo distinguir un olor exquisito.

Toco mi cabeza y hago un gesto de dolor, la jaqueca ahora es más fuerte de lo que fue por la noche; la verdad es que no estoy muy acostumbrado a beber, es un vicio reciente.

Me dirijo a la cocina, ahí esta ella... se ve tan linda cocinando; por cierto, ¿Qué cocinara?.

_~ Ah, muy buenas tardes Ishida, ¿Dormiste bien?._

Me saludó, aunque la pregunta más bien parece como si se estuviese burlando de mi aspecto. En verdad me veía mal, todo un desastre; después de todo beber si que me sienta mal.

Y luego.... reaccioné:

~ Tardes??, Qué hora es?.

~ La una y media, no es tan tarde... Bueno, a puesto a que te mueres de hambre, no es así?.

Me dice mientras tomo asiento y me pone una "montaña" de hot cakes solo para mi. Hot cakes a estas horas.... bueno, después de todo yo aun no he almorzado.

Me sorprendo a mi mismo al comer como si fuera Yagami. Sora me mira impresionada sin poder dar crédito a lo que ve.

_~ Te gustan?._

Me pregunta ansiosa, por lo que yo le contesto con un "a ha" que al parecer no entiende muy bien.... creo que por tener la boca llena.

Después de media hora y al rededor de 10 u 11 hot cakes, Sora intentó entablar una conversación con migo, algo que venia evitando hablar con cualquier persona y de la que hasta ahora, ella era la única que no me molestaba con eso.

_~ Oye Ishida, sé que esto quizás te moleste pero.... ¿Por qué has degradado así tu vida?._

_~ Degradado?._

_~ Si; sólo mírate, compras cosas que realmente ni necesitas, vas a los antros a pesar de que eres menor de edad y bebes _

_   como un adicto. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar?._

_~ Crees que lo que hago esta mal?._

_~ Anoche te dije que no es eso. Yamato, si tu forma de vida te hace feliz y es la que deseas llevar sin que nadie te obligue _

_   a ello, entonces esta bien... eso no es malo. Es solo que me preocupo por ti._

En mi rostro se dibuja una sonrisa, una como hace mucho no mostraba; sincera y necesitada.

Vaya que una buena platica con una persona madura y responsable, que además es de mi edad y me conoce de varios años atrás; no me haga reproches o que me diga que mi modo de vida es incorrecto solo por que así lo piensa... me hizo bastante bien.

_~ Gracias Sora, necesitaba oír eso._

Al decir esto, la seriedad vuelve a mi rostro, me levanto del asiento y me dirijo a la salida; creo que ya he abusado mucho de la amabilidad y hospitalidad de Takenouchi.

Mi amiga me acompaña hasta la puerta y mientras le doy la espalda, me pregunta:

_~ Y que harás?... dejaras de hacer cosas como estas, es decir, seguirás con tu ritmo de vida._

El silencio se hace presente; unos segundos transcurren y sin siquiera voltear a verla, respondo...

_~ Haga lo que haga... solo déjame ser..._

Sora desvió la mirada con algo de enojo y decepción; lo note al girarme a verla. Creo que le debía algo después de todo...

_~ Déjame ser... parte de tu vida._

Se sorprende... me mira con curiosidad; por qué le dije algo así?, quizás por que deseaba hacerlo desde hace tiempo, no sé.

_~ No es para que te asustes, si... _

Mis labios son sellados con sus dedos medio e índice, esto después de que los pusiese sobre sus propios labios; fue como un beso, o algo así...

_~ Yama... nos vemos mañana por la tarde._

_~ Es una cita?._

_~ Tu lo has dicho._

Luego, cierra la puerta. Creo que aun faltaban cosas por decir.

Como sea, mejor regreso a mi casa o mi viejo va a castigarme de por vida y no me conviene, no hasta ver que pasa mañana. Me pregunto, que diría Sora si dejo de beber o me deshago de la motocicleta?. Después de todo ya encontré lo que buscaba y que no hallaba en cosas superficiales y sin sentido como el alcohol o la velocidad.

Creo que sabré su opinión cuando lo haga.

***********************************************************************************************

La famosa frase: Déjame ser.

Creo que todos la decimos cuando cuestionan nuestra actitud o forma de ser.

Bebidas??, no me pregunten sobre ellas porque yo **_no_** le hago a eso, así que espero no haberme equivocado.

priss_pk@hotmail.com


End file.
